The present invention relates to an automobile distress signal, and, in particular, an automobile distress signal for mounting on the side window of an automobile.
In the past, people whose automobile had broken down or stopped running would use a makeshift flag to signal they were in distress. Pieces of clothing or cloth would be hung from the radio antenna or dropped out the window.
More recently, plastic distress flags have been hung from the antenna. However, these makeshift flags and plastic distress flags often drooped, or fell off without being seen.
There are several types of distress markers to warn of an automobile in distress. There is the commonly seen distress triangle placed behind the automobile. Usually these triangles have a reflective surface for seeing at night. Another similar distress signal has reflectors and is also placed behind the automobile. Both of these distress markers are collapsible for storage.
The problem with most distress signals is that they are hard to store, and when used they are not prominently displayed. Further, those signals that are placed on the ground are easily forgotten or knocked over.